What on Earth do I do now?
by Shadows from the Night
Summary: Sequal to Worlds Unknown... Hope you all enjoy! :D
1. Home

_**Disclaimer: I hope you enjoy! Alessa's side of the story is posted on Black Jinx's profile called Hearts Unknown. Sorry if some characters seem ooc.**_

Alessa and I bounced back into daily routines we had left behind from before leaving pretty quickly. Although we tried our best to hide what we were really feeling, it fooled most. Family was easily fooled, our close friends though, not so much. Oh, well, I guess you just can't fool everyone. Feelings hidden deep inside though, were slowly starting to reveal themselves, in us both. Of course we don't realize theses things till weeks to come. Right now though we've only been home for about a week. All we noticed now, that would grow in time was that of loss. We both missed our life there. Sometimes looking back it, the whole thing seemed like a dream. A perfect dream with flaws of fear. A dream so real, but yet seemingly not. The only proof we had was our memories and the camera. The camera was forgotten within the barricade of homework, so we both forgot about it till later.

I missed everyone more there than I did when we went there. Here at home, I acted more ladylike than ever. The changes scared many when we came back. At first it was hard to become use to slouching, what can I say? Three months of prim and proper may come back to bite you in the ass.

…

"Adri?" Alessa asked as she stopped me in the hallway.

"Yeah?"

"To make up the work we missed they want us to…well go to summer school."

"No way!" I gasped in horror. "That's not going to be possible."

"Why? Does it have to do with that agreement? You still haven't given me all the details."

"Kinda, and I'll get to that eventually."

"You've changed so much."

"Me?" I asked.

"Yeah, you're more secretive now."

"And you're more rebellious." I say pointing out her new gothic Undertaker styled clothing. He would have loved to see her in those clothes.

Disappointment clouds her face as she says, "You remind me of Ciel. He's so secretive. By the way, what's with the subject change?"

"Just saying." I say with a shrug.

"If you don't want to tell me the details all you have to do is say so. I won't bother you."

"No worries. It's just…"

"It's okay Adri."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"I'll talk to you later. We should get to class."

"Yeah." She says with an eye roll. "We so need to talk later."

"You have no idea." I tell her as we separate. There was so much meaning behind those words. Both hers and mine alike. '_How will I ever manage to tell her?_'

I barely manage to think the though when all of a sudden I'm pinned to a locker. Two boys fighting again, people swarmed around them, another guy, and me.

I look up into the eyes of the stranger. Tried to more like it. The teacher had finally made it to the fight.

"You four. With me now." Said Mr. Jacobsen.

"We weren't doing anything…" whined one of the two fighting.

"I know what you two were doing. Let's go."

The boy that had pushed me into my locker, who refused top look into my eyes, tapped Mr. Jacobsen on the shoulder. "Yes?" he asked impatiently.

Mr. Jacobsen looked closer at the new kid. "What?" he snapped. "Why are you two following?"

"You told us to, sir." Wow manners from Kuroshitsuji…man was that ever getting annoying.

"So, you finally found manners miss Adriana." He said smugly. The boy smirked. "You. What's your name?"

The boy took a few moments before finally saying, "…Derek." The voice was different, yet seemed so familiar. From where though?

We all walked the rest of the way to the office in silence. Us four students dragging behind, the boys were scowling and bickering while next to each other looking as though they were flanking Mr. Jacobsen, while Derek and I walked in silence. As I peered out of the side of my eye at him, I noticed some things I had missed before. He was mildly strong, not too buff, but really good build. Stronger than I. He had black hair that hung in his face, and he was defiantly taller.

"So, when did you transfer?" I asked trying a stab at conversation.

"First day is today." He mumbled.

"It's my first day back."

"Back?"

"Yeah, I was…" I stopped realizing that I was just about to say what didn't really need to be said, the truth.

We both stopped talking as we walked into the office towards the principal.

"Boys, you two in there. You two, come with me again. I just remembered why I had you two come." Said Mr. Jacobsen as he dropped the boys off and dragged us toward the councilor's office.

…

"Okay, so well, I guess…" I was at a loss for words. It was just he and I now. Somehow, I was supposed to show him around. Awkward. Plus, the other thing that stopped me shot was a blood curdling scream echoing down the staircase we were heading up. bolted, as did Derek. I knew the scream. It was Alessa.

When we finally arrived on the since she was hugging a total stranger. As soon as she seen me she pried him off and ran over to me. "It's Undertaker!" she exclaimed. "What!" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah,"

"My full name is Blade Branford Beckett." Said Undertaker looking at me. the minute he realized it was me, he glomped me. Even Derek looked like he didn't know what to do. For some reason though, he reminded me of Sebastian.

"Oh, my gosh!" I exclaimed finally noticing something.

"What? what is it?" asked Alessa.

"Realization just set in. Blade," I said trying the new name. "How'd you get here?"

"Well, I came with S-" He was cut short as Derek moved quickly and covered his mouth.

"What are you four doing?" asked a teacher finally coming. To the teacher it looked as though a fight was between the boys. The girls, looked as though they were encouraging.

"We're showing Blade and Derek around. They're both good friends. Ma'am." I say to make the gesture and quiet talking behind us girls make sense.

"Alright, fine. You got me. Just behave." She looked a bit thrown at the ma'am part.

Great finally dodging trouble for the second time today. If this is just today, what will the rest of the month bring. I really don't want to even think about that. For now though, I'll just deal with what I need to.

When I arrived home, I was once again bombarded, by what? My family. It had become a routine ever since I had gotten home. Although they usually left me alone when I napped, or slept. Finally getting the chance, I slipped away to my sacred place.

Walking into my room, I decided to just leave the light off. What harm could be done?

As I had before I fell into Kuroshitsuji, I leaped into my bed.

Instead of landing on my mattress like I had been expecting, I landed on a body. Within about a second my mouth was cover, muffling the scream. I tried getting up, but I was restrained. The person, male, I figured due to the strength, pinned me.

"Stay put, and don't scream." The voice whispered. Definately a male.

I stayed quiet when he released my mouth.

"Are you gonna run?" he asked.

"No." I whispered. My actions said differently though. The second he released me I tried to blot. I didn't get very far. His reflexes were better than a normal person. Could it be? No, it couldn't be Sebastian, could it?

After catching me around the waist he put me back on the bed and pinned me there. Each knee on the sides of my hips, hands pinning my wrists to the bed on the sides of my head. As I was about to scream, he put my hands together and held them there with one hand and put his other over my mouth.

"Quiet, and before you ask, I read your mind earlier," '_What the?' Did he just say…' _"Are you listening?"

"Please repeat that?" I said into his hand.

"I am Sebastian."

I froze…

_**Please leave your thoughts, and/or your opinions if you choose. :DI hope you'll enjoy this sequel just as much as you enjoyed the first! :D So? Who do you think Derek really is? **___


	2. Sebastian

_**Disclaimer: I hope you enjoy! Sorry if some characters seem ooc. Sorry it's been so long!**_

Was it even possible? Sebastian? Here? How?

"How do I know it's really you?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Well, I want proof that you're who you say you are."

"What type of proof?"

"Tell me something we did together."

He sighed then said, "Alright. I taught you how to dance, forced you into frilly dresses, and helped you find a place for Alessa to stay. Anything else?"

"Where did Alessa stay?"

"She stayed with Undertaker."

So, it really was Sebastian. I had no idea how to respond. He released my hands and the second he did I hugged him. I knew nothing had been a dream, but at times, I doubted it even happened. Now that he was here though, I knew everything had actually happened.

"What are you thinking about princess?"

"I clearly remember asking you not to call me that."

"I remember saying 'Too bad.'"

"Fine whatever. You win." I said not wanting to fight over a stupid nickname.

"I had a feeling I would." He whispered in my ear. He backed up.

"What is it?"

He didn't respond.

Within a minute my door opened and my mom stepped in.

"You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I just worry sweetheart."

"Mom you don't need to worry."

"I know, but I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Well, the school called."

"Why?"

"They have a transfer student, who had a place to stay, but a family issue came up. I wanted to know if you minded if they would stay here for a while." She said finally getting to the point.

"How long?"

"The school wants it to be permanent."

"For the rest of the year?"

"Yeah."

"Fine." I said caving.

"They'll be coming home with you after school tomorrow, then we'll go get their things."

"Okay, where do I meet them?"

"Back doors."

"Night mom."

"Night. Stay safe."

"I will."

I slowly climbed back into bed. The rest of the night was uneventful and Sebastian didn't come back.

…

"Hey Alessa! You'll never guess what I found out!"

"What?"

"An exchange student is staying with us."

"What's their name?"

"Don't know." I said as we walked by Derek and Blade. Derek smirked.

The bell rang before she had the chance to ask me more questions.

"See you later" we said to each other in unison.

…

"So where is the transfer student?" Alessa asked me.

"Not sure yet."

"What do they look like?"

"My mom never told me. Now that I think about it she never said if they were male or female either."

"So, what do we do?"

"I think we wait."

"Wait for what?" My friend Jake said coming from behind us, and hugging me from behind.

"There's a transfer student that will be staying at my house."

"Oh, I see, do I know them?"

"I gotta get home my mom needs help around the house. I can meet them tomorrow, plus I told 'Blade' I'd walk home with him." she said making quotations in the air with her fingers. She said as she walked away.

"So?" Jake asked after she had left.

"So what?" I asked.

"You gonna answer my question?"

"Oh, umm. I'm not entirely sure. I'm not sure who the person is. My mom never told me."

"Oh." He said still hanging on my shoulders.

"Do you mind?" I heard from behind the two of us. We both spun.

"What?" I asked.

"Adriana, we should go."

"I need to wait for a-" I stopped short. Realization had just struck me. Derek was the transfer student.

He smirked. "Me?"

I just nodded. "Can I walk with you Adri?" Jake asked.

I was about to say yes, but before I could Derek interrupted saying "No. I need to talk to her sorry." Disappointment washed over his face.

"Hey!" I protested.

"No worries Adri. I'll talk to you tomorrow. By the way, thanks for trying to help." He said over his shoulder as he walked away.

"What was that for?" I asked Derek.

"Don't worry about it."

"Fine." I said deciding to give him the silent treatment.

…

"Are you even listening?" he said waving his hand in my face.

I looked at him.

"The silent treatment? Again? Okay, I'll admit I do deserve it."

There was only one person I had given the silent treatment to since I was seven. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Are you kidding me?" I said in disbelief.

"What?"

"You have got to be kidding."

"About what?"

"It's impossible. You can't be."

"Be what?"

"Sebastian." I whispered.

_**Please leave your thoughts, and/or your opinions if you choose. :DI hope you'll enjoy this sequel just as much as you enjoyed the first! :D So? Who do you think Derek really is? **_


	3. School

_**Disclaimer: I hope you enjoy! Sorry if some characters seem ooc.**_

"Kidding about what?" Derek asked me.

"Just like Blaze is Undertaker, Derek is Sebastian. You're Sebastian, aren't you? Don't lie to me." I said looking him strait in the eyes.

"Alright. You got me, yes I'm Sebastian, yes, I've been to your house at night, and yes I set this arrangement up." We continued walking.

"Why?"

"I was staying in a hotel, and I didn't like their beds and sooner or later they would call the school. Plus, I didn't want to stay with anyone else."

Logic. It always works to prove a point. "I see."

"Don't tell?"

"Wasn't planning to. Besides, I told my mom it was fine. She'd think something was up or strange if all of a sudden you didn't stay."

"Thank you."

"I have to admit, I don't think I've ever heard you say that before. It kinda scares me."

"Why?"

"Considering you are a demon."

"I had a feeling you would say that."

I frowned. "Shut up."

"Yes, princess."

I sighed.

"So, still haven't gotten used to the nickname?" he asked me.

"Can't and won't say I have, but I will ask you. Can you please not call me that at school?"

"Hmmm… I'll think about it."

"Very assuring."

He chuckled. It was a soft content noise that sounded human. It didn't seem to hide a hidden meaning like so many other times did.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

…The next morning.

I looked around my house searching for the one thing I needed. Yet, as much as I looked I couldn't find it.

"Sebastian! Wake up!"

"You realize it's six in the morning, right?"

"Yes."

"You realize there's almost two hours before school, right?" he said rolling over to face me, and the light I had turned on when I stormed in.

"Yes."

"Why are you only covered in a towel?"

"I was going to take a shower."

"And you didn't because?"

"I can't find my shampoo!"

He blinked and looked at me.

"Stop looking at my legs! You pervert!"

"Hey, it could be worse."

I spun on my heel and stepped back out the door.

"I think this is what you're looking for!" he said just loud enough for me to hear

I turned and looked through the door. In his hands he held my shampoo.

"Why do you have my shampoo?"

He smirked, "I knew you'd want it."

I walked over and said, "Can I have my shampoo please?"

"No."

"Fine." I said and walked back to my room. Before getting breakfast I changed into the first clothes I found.

"You're awfully dark today." Sebastian said when he observed my outfit.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

He looked me up and down, then said, "I can' help, but state the obvious. You are wearing black, and a lot of it might I add."

"So? It happens to be my favorite color."

"You most definitely are not wearing that to school."

"Watch me."

"Nope." He said as he picked me up and dragged me back to my room.

… Twenty minutes later I came back out feeling like a Barbie doll.

"What is it with you and dresses?" I whined.

"They look good on you."

"It's YELLOW!" I wailed.

"It looks nice. Calm down."

I looked at him with a rather annoyed expression.

"Cheer up, you are beautiful."

"I don't like yellow." I said starting to cave.

"Ciel said he wanted to see you in yellow."

I started to cry, I missed Ciel so much.

"Is he okay?" I said a bit chocked up.

"Yes, he is okay." He said without looking me in the eyes.

"He told me he wanted to see you in yellow the next time he seen you. After all, you don't have long before we all go back."

I sighed. "I know."

"Have you told Alessa?"

I bit my lip and shook my head no.

"Is there a reason why? She deserves to know."

"I want her to be happy, I really don't want to upset her."

"You have a soft heart."

"What?" I asked really confused.

"You care very much."

"I know, sometimes too much."

He just looked at me a smiled. "Let's go to school."

I looked down at the dress, it was flowy and frilly.

"Still don't like it?" he asked seeing my expression.

"Well, I'll wear it. I guess."

"Alright let's go."

…

School was fairly uneventful, until there was another fight. I was in the middle held by some senior I didn't know. He was using me as a shield from the other guy, who claimed he wouldn't hit girls. The friends were all fighting one another while we seemed stuck in the middle. Where were teachers when you needed them? The bell rang, but nothing happened.

"Let me go!" I said as I tried to get away from the guy.

"Not a chance. I don't think I've seen you before. That dress is cute by the way." He said looking over my shoulder down the v-cut dress, obviously at my chest.

I elbowed the guy in the gut. "You pervert!" he just gripped me tighter.

"I like a girl who fights back." He said in my ear.

"Get off me!"

"How about I take you back to my place? I don't have class."

"I SAID GET OFF! SEBASTIAN!"

"Sebastian? Who's that? Is he your boyfriend?" The senior asked.

"Deal?" the voice was in my head. was that even possible?

I froze. Was he serious? I was in no position to deal, plus I didn't know…wait Adriana put two and two together. He's a demon he can probably do more that you think he can.

'What's on the table?' I thought back.

'Same as last time, Time gets shortened though.'

'How much?'

'Two weeks.'

'I have two weeks or lose two weeks?'

'You have two weeks.'

"Ahhhh!" I cried out as the guy squeezed my arm tight enough to bruise. While I struggled to get free, I continued to talk to Sebastian.

'I need help, Sebastian Ciel told you to take care of me!'

'He told me that there and when he was alive.'

All the fight went out of me when he said that.

_**Please leave your thoughts, and/or your opinions if you choose. **_


	4. The Return

_**Disclaimer: I hope you enjoy! Sorry if some characters seem ooc.**_

It couldn't be.

'Adri?' I heard Sebastian say. I ignored him and started to use common sense to get out from the fight, and the clutches of the stupid senior boy. Where were the teachers anyway?

I kicked up my heel into the senior's groin as he spun me facing the other boy. He lost grip on me just slightly, yet it was just enough for me to spin and break free. I started to run, and didn't get very far before I smacked into a wall of flesh. Man I was starting to get good at that. Whoever it was, picked me up and tossed me over their shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!" I exclaimed. For some reason I didn't care who it was, I just didn't want the people walking by looking up my stupid yellow dress. Teachers rushed past toward the fight unraveling and didn't seem to notice or care that I was being hauled away. They were far to busy trying to deal with two stupid boys fighting over a girl and beating each other bloody. I mean how stupid can you get? Why they didn't let the girl decide I'll never know. Also, why involve me? Then again I did have a reputation of being stuck in the middle of them, but what did that even matter? I'm just a girl after all.

The bell rang. "Crap! I'm late!" Mr. whatshisname was going to be pissy at me again. Maybe he'll even send me to ISS. He had a rather short tolerance of being tardy once. Twice shorter. Three times unforgivable.

"Crap?" the person asked. The voice saying it was obviously male, plus his height gave it away. Somehow though, the voice seemed a bit familiar, from where though?

"Yes crap. By the way, who are you?" I asked wanting to know my captor.

"I'm appalled little princess. After all you haven't forgotten me this soon have you?" he asked me, not answering my question at all.

Then it hit me. "Sebastian?" I asked confused due to the fact that he had been going as a high school student before. It was easy to tell he wasn't anymore. He had his butler uniform on. "You stick out like a sore thumb."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked about my comparison.

"It's really easy to notice you." I explained bluntly.

"Ah, yes I am aware of that."

"Where exactly are you taking me?" I asked a bit curious.

"It's time for you to tell Alessa."

"WHAT!" I screeched loud enough to make him flinch just a little bit.

…

"Hello, Undertaker, Alessa." He said nodding to each as he dumped me on the floor.

"Couldn't you have been nicer about putting me down?" I asked rather annoyed at the stupid demon. Why did he always have to mess things up? "Also why are you going as you as Ciel's butler instead of you as Derek?"

"Who's Derek?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face.

My facial expression dropped. "What the hell do you mean by that?" I asked a little angry.

"Princess, I haven't made myself or my presence known until you called for help during that fight back there." He said completely serious and looking my strait in the eyes with very little emotion showing through. What I could se though was concern and if I looked a little deeper I saw worry or fear.

"You mean you're not Derek?"

"Even I was fooled Sebastian~" the Undertaker said somehow with a smile.

"Me too…" Alessa said quietly.

"If you're not Derek, who is?" I asked. It scared me a little having seen that reaction from Sebastian. Surely it couldn't be that bad could it? What if it could though?

"It seems to me we have a bit of a mystery. May I meet this Derek?"

I thought a little bit before answering slowly realization slowly coming to me and settling in. Yet, why did I feel like I was forgetting something? Then it hit me…

"He wasn't at school today." Alessa said.

"Oh," Sebastian was starting to say before I cut him off, by covering his mouth with my hand. Of course, unfortunately for me, he licked my hand I removed it with I look of disgust. He remained silent though.

"What is it?" Alessa whispered.

"Shh." Sebastian and I said quietly in unison.

Crash bang. The door to the room we were in slammed closed, and left us in complete and utter darkness. Alessa and I screeched. My mouth was covered quickly and I was pulled, unexpectedly in two different directions. The hand over my mouth was yanked away in the process. I screamed louder than I had ever screamed before. As I did so I heard something that sounded like glass shattering. One set of hands disappeared, also.

The room slowly fell back into an unsettling silence.

"Who has me around the waist?" I finally gathered the courage to ask. Within seconds a much stronger force than I had been before was pulling me.

"Whoever it was before, it's not anymore. It's me princess."

"Adriana! Don't listen it's not me!" I heard, and then quickly realized it was in my head.

'Where are you?' I asked mentally.

'I'm coming. Just don't move okay? Also, please trust me.'

I started to cry. What could I do? I wasn't strong, and I couldn't even see my own hand not even an inch in front of my face. I fainted at a pressure that I felt a little before my mind went blank.

…

I awoke in a dreamy haze, into a very soft light. Where was I? I started to sit up, I didn't get very far before a hand stopped me. I looked to his face and could only smile. I don't know how, but it seemed more like a dream than reality.

"Lay down Adri." He said smiling at me.

_**Please leave your thoughts, and/or your opinions if you choose. **_


	5. Good tea

_**Disclaimer: I hope you enjoy! Sorry if some characters seem ooc.**_

Only one shining blue eye looked back at me. Ciel.

"You, you're…alive?" I said slightly confused.

He chuckled and couldn't help but think, in a little kid way it was cute, "Of course I'm alive. Are you okay? You've been asleep for almost two days."

"Unconscious, my lord." Sebastian said as he walked in.

Ciel grunted and turned on his heel. At that moment I realized, he was bare foot, and not fully dressed. "Ciel? What seems to be the matter?" I asked a little worried.

"Ciel does not want to attend something that he ought to." Sebastian said answering my question to Ciel for him, apparently Ciel was being stubborn.

"Why not?"

"He was worried about you. Also, if I were you I would not get up to be honest. You are going to be bed ridden for a few days."

"Wha- why?" I moaned. "Ciel. You should go to whatever it is. I'll be fine right here."

"Yeah! We'll take care of her!" claimed the three idiots. I didn't mind them though.

"Ug" Ciel made a look of surprised and I little shock. "Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't say so if I wasn't, you know that." I told him. he looked unsure until I smiled encouragingly at him.

"Sebastian, let's go." He said telling the demon butler, a little resentful, after about two minutes.

"One last thing, how long am I supposed to be bed ridden for?" I asked to the retreating figures. Sebastian in particular.

He just smirked, walked out, and never answered my question. I glared at the door long enough to have Finny walk over and poke me in the side. I smiled and started laughing, it was even funnier watching his reaction.

"What did I do?" he asked slowly thinking he had done something wrong.

"Nothing, you just tickled me." I told Finny.

"Umm….is that a good thing?" he asked curious.

"Yes, can I ask you three a favor?" I said addressing all three of them

"Of course!" they all said in unison, with giant smiles. It was a little unnerving.

"Can you guys help me get up?" I asked them

"Uhhh…" they looked uneasy. Their reaction worried me a little bit.

"What? Did Sebastian say something?" I asked, a little irritation seeping into my voice. If he did I would not be very happy or tolerable later for him. I would show him just how stubborn I could be, and he would defiantly get an ear full.

They nodded all at once, telling me what I had originally dreaded. I scowled at nothing in particular, I just knew I was upset, and irritated with a particular demon that liked cats way too much.

"Are you thirsty Adri?"

"A little…why?"

"We were just wondering. We'll go and get you something to drink." One of the three said. I wasn't really paying attention though. I continued to stare at the top of the bed.

When they came back, I didn't say anything, and took a sip of the liquid. Good yes, and whatever it was, it was slightly warm. Not bad, except it was tea though.

Slowly I dozed off to sleep, there was just something so relaxing about that tea. Strange, I normally hated tea. It was sweetened to perfection, and tasted amazing. My brain started to seem foggy, and my thoughts slowly clouded. Very slowly I fell in to a relaxingly beautiful stupor of sleep. I didn't wake till much much later, and I was definitely not happy when I realized what had happened. And a particular demon had dug himself an even bigger hole of trouble for himself.

* * *

Later on.

Everyone within the house jumped at the shrill sound of a bloodcurdling scream, and everyone rushed quickly to the room of the screaming maiden.

* * *

Sebastian, as expected, was the first who flew in through the door. The door swung and hit the wall with a sickening thud. His face was a mix of confusion and worry, which he quickly covered with annoyance as the others barreled in after him with millions of questions. Ciel appeared looking groggy and tired, as if I had aroused him quickly. I didn't doubt that idea in the slightest. I waited until it was completely silent, only then did I decide to talk.

"Sebastian." I said with a glare on my face and my voice hard.

"Yes my lady?" he asked with such patience, it drove me nuts.

A cruel smile came to my face, then I asked, "What the hell did you put in that stupid cup of fucking tea?" I said in a deathly quiet voice.

Murmurs from everyone other than Sebastian filled the room. One such as 'What does _fucking_ mean?' None seemed surprised at the main point of the question, apart from Ciel who was now also glaring at Sebastian with me. If anything he looked more irritated than I did.

He slowly repeated my question with a slight rephrasing.

Sebastian stated simply after the room had quieted, "You told me you want her to heal faster did you not Ciel?"

"I did, but-"

"But, sleeping helps the body adjust better than being awake." He said interrupting the child.

I screamed once more, not quite as loud though. everyone other than Sebastian cringed. He simply covered my mouth with his hand cutting the scream short. '_Just as planned.' _I thought to myself. I bit his hand as hard as I could.

He just looked at me emotionless. "Please leave us. We need to discuss something." he said to everyone in the room. They left one by one. Ciel looked at Sebastian and I, then, cut what he was going to ask short as he realized I was biting him. He closed the door behind him with a soft click. The wall, I noticed, had dent where the door had hit it.

"Will you please realese my captive hand?" he said obviously irritated. I did.

Before he could say or do anything I asked, "What time is it?" with a cocky smile on my face.

"Honestly? It is three o'clock in the morning. Why are you even up?"

"I don't know you tell me." I said defiantly.

_**Please leave your thoughts, and/or your opinions if you choose. **_


	6. Sorry

I'm sorry to say.. but this story is being put on pause. The reason for this is because I am currently working on re-writing Worlds Unknown. Thank you, all who have reviewed. Thank you for the encouragement as well.


End file.
